Young Justice: The Return of Slade
by arober94
Summary: The Titans have put most of their villains on ice and it's time that Robin has returned to his other team. But there is one villain that Richard Grayson has never been able to catch. Now it's up to his teammates, both new and old and his girlfriend to take down Richard's Joker.
1. He's Back!

_F**our Years Ago**_

_"Man, do you really have to go?" Beastboy whined._

_"Sorry man, but this is something I just have to do. Now is probably the only time I'll ever get a chance to repair this bridge with, what with all the villains on ice." Robin replied ruffling Beastboy's head._

_"We're gonna miss you man," Cyborg said giving an affectionate bro hug to the leader of the team. "Just remember that we'll be there as soon as you call."_

_"I'm counting on it, and you know this doesn't mean I'm not going to keep in touch. After all we've been through? Seriously?" With a laugh the two other boys gave another hug to Robin and walked away knowing the last member of the team needed a moment alone with the Boy Wonder since Starfire had left weeks ago to take up her rule on her home planet._

_As the door closed on the backs of their teammates, Robin barely got his arms open before Raven had leapt to hug him. "I really am sorry for leaving you Rae," He muttered softly into her hair as he held her._

_"Would you shut it boy blunder," she said sniffling into his uniform, "I'm the one that convinced you to do this. Just remember to continue practicing your astral projection through the link. I'm not about to go weeks without a hug from my boyfriend."_

_"Like I could go a day without you," He replied softly cupping her face with his hands and bringing her into a deep and love filled kiss._

_"Alright Richard, get going or I'm never going to let you leave." With another kiss the two of them finally broke apart and Robin got on his bike to speed towards home. It was finally time to clear the air with his other team._

**_Present Day_**

The team never knew why Nightwing meditated an hour each day, well everybody but Beastboy actually. Even Batman was left in the dark, but no one was going to say anything because for a few hours after his meditation there was a smile on his face. There were a few people, especially the members of the original team, that were curious, but no one was able to figure out that he was using a bit of soul magic. None of the magic users had ever thought to check. Today Nightwing was just moving from his session when he noticed Beastboy lounging about in the corner. Seeing no one else in the room, Richard spoke up, "Raven says hey."

"How is she?" Beastboy asked.

"She's good, she visited Cyborg yesterday after classes. Turns out he's seeing one of his old flames again."

"Anyone we know?" Beastboy was a little more receptive now with a mischievous look in his eyes now.

"I'll give you a hint, buzz, buzz."

"Oh god, we so have to go pick on her, like now." He was jumping in anticipation now and almost out of the door when Nightwing interrupted him.

"Wait, that's not the best part, it seems a local pink haired sorceress finally caught her speedster." The look on Beastboy's face had Nightwing chuckling, which coming from a member of the infamous bat family was as good as someone rolling on the ground.

"Let's not deprive you of the chance to make fun of people. Let's go."

Of course, the Bat seemed to have a fun detector that went off when the anticipation got too much and interrupted their plans with an announcement. "Team meet the in the planning room!" The groans and whines of Beastboy actually got Richard to laugh. When the members who were currently in the cave had arrived, Batman wasted no time in launching into the mission details. "We've received a lead in Gotham of a weapons deal happening at the piers. We aren't sure who is in charge of the deal, but with the upcoming mission in Metropolis with the league, I'm left with sending the team end. Do not let this deal go down." Not one to mince words Batman strode out of the room leaving the case file open for discussion. After looking over the file for a brief few moments, Richard spoke, "Okay team let's move."

The team made it to Gotham and set up their stakeout with an ease that came from numerous missions with the original members spaced out between the various groups. Richard was still in a good mood, so he had assigned himself to spend time with both Garfield and Bee. He wanted to be entertained for a bit before the stakeout truly began.

"So Bee," He started, winking at Beastboy, who in turn grinned back in anticipation, "You heard from Cyborg any lately?" Sputtering Bee tried to play it off, but Gar was having none of that and for half an hour the three of them teased each other with complete impunity. It was good to still have that sense of comradice between the three of them. They were the longest lasting members of the Titans on the Team and sometimes they had to get together and go out. Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end and Kaldur, the leader of the team up until a month ago, notified all of them over the mental link of the incoming caravan. The team instantly went into mission mode and all chatter was cut. Stealthily the members made their way to the various entrance points and when the first crate was opened revealing the numerous military grade weapons they sprang into action. With the element of surprise many of the hired thugs were taking down before they realized what was happening. Nightwing proved why he was considered the martial arts expert of the team as dozens fell to him. One of the men exchanging money was shaking in fear as his men were systematically taken down. The other man who was hidden in the shadows betrayed no emotion and looked calm for some reason.

As the last thug was taken down the man in the shadows stepped out clapping his hands. It was Richard's worst nightmares came to life. "Well done Richard, although I do prefer your old team."

The one eyed mask was unmistakable and Richard visibly tensed as the man spoke. "Slade!" He growled out.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man if they could have brought the personalities into the characters of Young Justice the show would have that much more awesome. So yes, this will be a Raven/Dick Grayson centered tale, but I haven't decided if I'm going to bring in Cyborg. What do you guys think? This will be a slow going story, but I'll try to update at least once a month and the rest of the chapters will be longer. I just had to start it. Until next time, PEACE!**


	2. Enter the Raven

Beastboy and Bee visibly stiffened and the only thing stopping blood from being pulled out was the gloves on his hand. The other teammates were confused by the three members' responses and each were looking at the man in armor before them. "What are you doing her Slade?!" Richard spat out with venom.

"Why Robin, oh I'm sorry, you go by something new don't you? You didn't think I had forgotten you, did you Nightwing?"

"One could only hope Slade!"

"I'm hurt Nightwing, truly I am in. After your wonderful apprenticeships under me. I know it's been four years, but don't tell me that you forgot all of our good times together. Ah, I see there's a few more Titans here, where's the delicious Raven?"

With Slade's utterance of Raven, Nightwing snapped and flew to attack the man that still haunted his nightmares. With a ferocity that many members of the team had never seen before Richard battled Slade trading blows. The team was shocked enough that none moved to help in the fight, not that any would have helped, they would have hindered actually. It's hard to describe a battle between an enraged member of the bat clan and a super soldiered martial artist.

"It's a shame Nightwing, even after all these years you still can't beat me. You shouldn't have left me my young apprentice. That's enough for today though, you'll be seeing me soon enough." With an amazing speed Slade caught Richard's last attempt at a punch and sent him flying into one of the many boxes that were located in the ware house. Without another word, Slade stepped back into the shadows and seemed to disappear into thin air.

With a frustrated cry when he got up Richard destroyed another box spilling it's dangerous contents onto the floor. "Get to the cave," he said gruffly before stomping angrily out the door and into the night. The team hurried mutely behind them, Beastboy and Bee exchanging worrying glances as they closed the distance to the nearest zeta tube. The two arrived only seconds behind Nightwing, but it was long enough for them to catch a look that almost seemed worried on Batman's face and the sound of pounding being carried throughout the cave.

"Team, report!" Batman's gruff voice cried out.

For once in his life Gar was not fazed by the Bat glare and made his way to the communication center. Only one thing could truly help Nightwing right now. Ignoring the surprised looks from the Bat and his sister he brought up one of the few numbers he had ever memorized on the screen. After only two tones the screen lit up and a pale girl appeared on screen. Not much had changed with Raven in regards to her appearance. Her facial features were a tad bit sharper, and her purple hair had reached the length of just after the end of the world, but there was no mistaking the girl on the screen as Rachel Roth, aka Raven. "Hey Beastboy, what's going on?"

"Raven, we've got a problem over here?"

"Why, what's wrong? Is it Richard?" Her voice rising in panic as she spoke. By now a few team members had reached the doorway and all were confused at the mention of a guy named Richard.

"Well he is the outcome of said problem and now he's going super emo leader mode."

"Why? I thought you said he was way beyond that now."

"Come on Rae, who could always get him in a funk like this? Who was the one criminal that we were never able to capture in Jump City?"

"You don't mean?!" Raven's face had gotten pale by now and there was bit of fear that was found in her eyes. Whether that fear was for the man with one eye or for the state of Nightwing's mental health, no one could tell.

"Slade's back Rae, and Wing got beat again. I'm sure you can hear the pounding echoing through the cave right now. You're the only one that he'll listen to now. I hope your classes are done with."

"Luckily, we just got on break. Give me a few minutes to pack a few extra things and I'll be there. And you might want to contact Cy. Thanks BB!"

Raven signed off and when she was sure that the communication was cut she let out a curse. Shaking off the sense of foreboding that was creeping into her skin, Raven rushed to her apartment throwing on a red blouse and dark jeans and a few things into an overnight bag, she made her way quickly to a zeta tube that had been put in near her place.

"_Recognized: TT02: Raven."_

Stepping out of the tube Raven was instantly met by a hug from the green machine. Laughing, and thanking the heavens that she could let emotion show now, Raven returned the hug with equal vigor. "Who are you and when did you get assigned entrance to the cave," The gruff voice of Batman spoke up and ruined the reunion of the former teammates.

"I do not answer to you Batman, and if you push me on this I will expose your secret I.D. to the team. Now where is my boyfriend?"

Very few things surprised Batman and even fewer were able to claim the honor of seeing his surprise, but today everyone who had rushed to see the newcomer we able to see a rare sight indeed. "And just who is this boyfriend?" Batman countered, finally regaining his composure and glaring at the males in the room.

"So the greatest detective in the world doesn't know that one of his sons is dating a semi-retired superhero? Pathetic! Now where is Nightwing?"

"Come on girl," Bee spoke up making her way through the crowd. "You can still hear him demolishing all of our poor punching bags, I'll show you the way."

As they walked through the halls, occasionally getting glances from the few young superheroes that hadn't paid attention to the announcement of her arrival, her nerves were starting to get to her. It had been a long time since she had seen Richard in such a state that the pounding portrayed. Opening the door cautiously, Raven was brought back to the warehouse before they were infected with the bloodstream nanobots. The ferocity was almost a turn on for Raven's demon side, but not the way that he had reached such a state. As Richard leapt up to kick the top of the punching bag, Raven enveloped him in her aura stopping the flying Grayson in midair.

"Who the hell just did that?" He screamed in confusion.

"Well hello to you too boy blunder," Raven supplied in her usual sarcastic tone, causing his eyes that were behind the mask to snap to hers.

"Raven?"

* * *

**A/N: So, there was someone that left a very long message about the corruption in the superhero world and I have to admit it was a very good argument. With your permission (even if you borrowed it from anywhere else online) I'd love to put that up later in the story.  
There was also a guest that asked about Starfire. 1) There's o way I can write her perky nature. 2) I like Raven a whole hell of a lot more that her. 3) Raven was hotter and they fit together better. I doubt she'll make it into the story.  
Next chapter: Cyborg and Batman angst(haha)**

**Until next time PEACE!**


	3. Your Fault Bruce

"Well now that we've established we know each other, can I put you down without you destroying that poor punching bag?" Nodding dumbly, Raven gently set Richard down and, moved quickly over to him for a hug.

"What are you doing here Rae?"

"BB was worried about you, we all know how you get with him in the picture. I know it's probably worse with Bruce hovering over you."

"How, how in the world do you always know what is wrong with me?" He asked, the words slightly muffled from his head buried in her shoulder.

"I'm an empath, remember Richard? That coupled with the link and how long I've known you, and it's not hard to figure things out."

"Oh… yeah…" He said sheepishly, but was saved from making a bigger fool of himself when she captured his lips with hers. It wasn't a make out, but the love it showed between them was easily seen if anybody was watching. Which they were, and all eyes were widened in shock. They were all wondering what was happening between this new girl and their leader, none were more confused than Batman. How had this boy who he considered a son hidden the girl from him?

With a grin at the opportunity to make fun of Raven again, Beastboy cleared his throat loudly, "Well not that this isn't sweet," He almost lost it as Nightwing and Raven jumped apart as if burned and their faces were bright red. "I believe that any more surprises are likely to lose a few team members to a heart attack."

Two figures were shoving their way to the front in order to have their sisterly privileges of teasing in. Dick internally, and most likely audibly, groaned as he saw Artemis and Babs get free of the crowd with smirks so wide on their face that it was hard to tell who had the bigger one. "Well, well, well, Dickie-bird," Artemis started, "I'm quite impressed with your choice of companionship, but I just have to ask if she knows what she's getting into?"

"Indeed," Barbara chimed in. "But my biggest question is what type of Bat magic did you use to get her," This was said of course with a teasing tone. She turned to Raven, "Don't worry, Raven was it?" She got a confirmation nod from Raven, "Don't worry Raven, I'm a Bat as well so we can break that nasty spell he's got on you."

"Oh you two are great, really," Richard drawled out, "Seriously why don't you two hang up the capes and go with that act. You can even take BB with you."

"Oh, now that's just wrong Nightwing," Raven said pecking his cheek, "No one is able to compare to BB in jokes." Beastboy's eyes lit up with glee and he began to get into his happy dance. "No one is that awful," and with that, the green guy's celebration came crashing down. "Now can I get a tour from you two, I'm fairly sure the Bats is about to explode since not a soul is paying attention to the infamous bat glare." Indeed it seemed that steam was about to flow out of the Bats ears and as soon as the younger generation caught sight of him many fled for fear of their lives.

The crowd slowly followed the group of the three laughing girls and Richard received a small shiver in fear of what those three devious minds could get up to. Soon all that was left in the training room were the original Batman and Robin. Bruce stood their glaring, waiting for Dick to start talking, but Richard hadn't been affected by the glare since he left to form the Titans. Hell, the glare had begun to lose effectiveness about half a year before he had left. So Richard just sat there, with a bored expression on his face.

Silence reigned between the two for minutes, before it was finally broken by the Batman **(And the DC universe was ripped apart XD).** "When did this happen?"

"What do you mean Bruce?"

"When did you get a girlfriend?"

"Oh, if that's it. Well honestly it's been a relationship for years now. I was dating her before I came back to Gotham."

"And why didn't you let me know? Or at least Alfred?"

At this Nightwing snorted. "Tell you? Honestly why in the world would I have told you? You have made it perfectly clear of what you think about relationships in our line of work, even if you're a filthy hypocrite with Auntie Di, Selena, and Talia. Plus do you really think Alfred doesn't know that I'm seeing someone? He knew the day after I arrived, I swear that man knows exactly what we are saying at the moment."

"What happened to us Dick? We were so close?"

"You happened Bruce! Your paranoia is driving everybody away slowly. I noticed Auntie Di isn't even looking at you anymore. Now if you'll excuse me!" With that said Richard went after the girls, hoping to do damage control with Raven after Artemis and Babs have had her, leaving a silent and almost broken Batman in his wake.

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry about the long wait and short chapter. Accounting is a pain in the butt! But, Quarter is almost over and then I'll be able to update regularly *I Hope. So, if anybody has any ideas that they want to see happen in the story I am open to suggestions. Next chapter, I'm going to focus on Raven interacting with a few team members and a couple of heroes laying into Batman when they hear him mumbling about Raven and the relationship. Wonder Woman shall be a vicious mama bear.**


End file.
